


Kisses For Daddy

by Nerd_Cake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Daddy Kink, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Cake/pseuds/Nerd_Cake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Student-teacher affair leading to...oh no, what's this? True love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses For Daddy

"Chlorophyll." Nathan cringed at the word, and looked back at his phone. "Nathan! You need to focus!" Jason took his phone and Nathan glared at him. "Just because you're my teacher doesn't make you my elder." Nathan deadpanned trying to snatch his phone from Jason's grasp. "Technically, I _am_ your elder. And you are right, I am your teacher, so let me teach you." he said. Nathan smirked devilishly making Jason hot under the collar as usual. "Teach me what, Jason?" he asked slyly.

"Mr. McCall, for the last time, Nathaniel." Nathan cringed. "Nate," he mutters, "call me Nate." Now it was Jason's turn to smirk, and Nathan was in awe, his pulse skyrocketing. "How about I make you a deal?" Jason asked. "If I call you Nate, you call me Mr. McCall, and study these vocabulary words." Nathan gave him a look. "That's two obligations, _Mr. McCall_." he said smartly. Jason still grinned, and Nathaniel thought it was adorable. "I will study on one condition." Nathan said. Jason gave him a weary look. "We do this my way." Jason shook his head. "That depends...what is _your_  way, exactly?"

Nathan smiled. "We make it a game." Jason relaxed for a moment, only to tense up again this time worse. "What kind of game?" "Kinda like strip poker-" Jason reeled back. "Not happening." Nathan groaned. "Oh, come ON! You're supposed to be helping me, and this is the only way to make it fun! You're my teacher, remember, so help me learn." Jason thought on it for a moment. "Tell me how to play." Nathan slowly began to grin. "Okay." he said. "You ask the questions, I give the answers. If I get it wrong, I have to take off an article of clothing." Jason's eyes narrowed on him. "And if you get it right?" Nathaniel smirked. "You take an article of clothing off." Nathan wasn't expecting Jason to agree, but he did.

It only fed the theory Nathan had about Jason wanting him even just a little. "Chlorophyll." Nathan just pulled his shirt over his head, smirking when he saw the red tinging Jason's cheeks. "Next." he said slipping his thumb between the waistband on his jeans and his stomach for good measure. "U-uh...chemical digestion." "Chemical breakdown of foods by the breakdown of enzymes such as amylase into smaller molecules that cells can absorb." Jason seemed stunned. "You remember the exact definition?" Nathan shrugged with a smug look on his face. "I have a good memory, and you were wearing tight pants that day." Jason frowned kicking off his shoes and removing his socks. "What? That's so not fair!" Nathan gasped in appallment.

Jason just smiled back at him. "An article of clothing is an article of clothing. Chloroplast." he commanded. Nathan glared at him. "Double-membrane organelle that captures light energy and converts it to chemical energy through photosynthesis." Nathan nearly snapped at him. He got a bit competitive at times. Jason was just as shocked as before, but for only a moment. Nathan watched at he unbuttoned the cuffs of his dress shirt and then the buttons down the front. "You know, I'm beginning to believe that you're a lot smarter than you let on." Nathan gulped. "I don't know what you mean?"

Jason snickered. "Of course you do, Nate." Was Nathan already hard? He hasn't even seen Jason's chest yet. He thought too soon because, Jason dropped his shirt. "Fuck." Nathan swore under his breath. Jason was watching him closely. "Habituation." Nathan gulped, shifting in his seat. He knew this one. He wasn't going to lose this game. "I-...It's..." Jason smirked. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he asked slyly. Nathan kicked off his shoes and pulled his socks off his feet. "Next." Jason watched him a moment. "Okay...Hermaphrodite." Nathan tensed. "That's not one of our words-"

Jason smirked. "You never said the questions had to be on the paper." Nathan's face burned red. "I..." he stuttered. "Do you know the answer, Nate? Or would you like me to answer it for you?" Jason asked moving closer. Nathan gulped feeling his skin grow hot. "Wh-what is it?" Jason was still smirking. "A person, or animal, having both male and female sex organs or other sexual characteristics, either abnormally or-in some cases-as a natural condition."

"Why'd you choose that word?" Nathan asked, voice hardly above a whisper. Jason shrugged, face so close to Nathan's he could smell the mint of his toothpaste. "It's got sex in the definition so many times, wanted to see how you'd react." Nathan was shocked by his answer. A man that seemed so well put-off as Jason would have never admitted his true intention, not if it meant their /student/ would fall for their said intentions. Nathan leaned closer and kissed Jason's lips. He didn't pull back at first, but after a moment. "I should go." he said grabbing his shirt and slipping it on. Nathan reached out after him, taking hold of his wrists and pulling him back down onto the couch forcefully. "What- Nathaniel!" Jason seemed like he was warning him, but Nathan could tell Jason was just as turned on as he was. "You can stop pretending you don't want this." Nathan whispered. He kissed his lips again, and grinded their hips together roughly. Jason gasped, pushing back. "No, we can't." Nathan moaned softly into Jason's ear, teeth nipping at it's lobe. "We can, we just shouldn't." he whispered.

Jason moaned, head falling back against the couch cushions as Nathan grinded down again. "Jason..." Nathan whispered, his eyes closing as he ground down against his Biology teacher. This was the hottest situation he'd ever been in, and he'd never do anything to ruin it. "Fuck, Nathaniel. What if someone-" Nathan cut him off with a kiss. He needed to get him out of those tight slacks. But then there was a knock at the door. "I'm home! How's the studying coming along?" Nathan's mother. Nathan smirked down at his teacher, who was red in the face and nearly sweating because their bodies were so hot. "Oh, it's coming!" Nathan called back. "Don't be too long, honey! Your father's almost home!" she said before walking back down the stairs.

Jason moved to push Nathan away, but ended up moaning because their hard cocks rubbed together in the process. "Fuck, I really want to right now." Nathan whined, nipping at Jason's jaw line and running his hands along his bare chest. "Is it okay if I just blow you?" Jason's hand flew to his mouth and he groaned into it. "Shit, I guess that's a yes." Jason's hands were now both holding Nathan still. "No, you can't. Your mother is downstairs." Nathan chuckled at Jason's words.

"Yes, that's exactly why I have to. How bad would it look for you to walk out of her sons bedroom fully erect?" Jason stilled, grip loosening and tightening back on Nathan's arms. Nathan shrugged him off, slipping down on the couch to be face-to-face with his teachers crotch. "Don't worry about holding back." Nathan said winking up at him. "Cum as quickly as you need to."

Jason shook his head, rolling his eyes at the boy who'd been seducing him since the first day of the school year. Nathan unbuckled his pants, pulling them down with his boxers just enough so that his dick broke free. Jason sighed after his hard on smacked against his stomach. Nathan whimpered, literally whimpered, at the sight. "You like cock, don't you?" Jason almost whispered.

Nathan bit his lip. "It's almost like candy to me." he mumbled. Jason moaned softly as Nathan fisted his girth. "Remember, don't hold back." he said before licking up the underside of his length. Jason did need to hold back though because, he wanted to scream. The way Nathan looked with his mouth on him was more incredible than Jason had ever imagined. And Nathan was whimpering, closing his eyes as if Jason's skin was the best thing he'd ever tasted. "Don't...oh god, don't stop." he begged biting down on his fist.

What was he doing? This was his student? Oh, fuck it. Nathan had always been interesting to Jason. Since the first time he walked into his class, Jason knew that he wanted this. Wanted to taste Nathan's tongue, and Nathan's tongue to taste him. Nathan's lips wrapped around Jason's head, his tongue lapping at the pearl of precum dripping from his slit. Jason didn't want to admit it, but he was on the edge of climax. He'd been getting hard since he first saw Nathan today. Nathan was in his room and he hadn't been dressed since he'd just gotten out of the shower. Jason had been embarrassed, but not as much embarrassed as he was turned on. And what was so surprising, was that Nathan wasn't completely confident like Jason had imagined. Nathan had tried to shy away, and it was a bad thing because, that turned Jason on even more. Now he was going down on him and hallowing his cheeks as he came back up, rocking his hips into nothing because, that was how desperate he was. Jason brought his knee up to help him, but Nathan stopped all movement after he did.

"Don't. I want to cum untouched." Nathan panted. Jason couldn't handle it. Not seeing Nathan's flushed cheeks and swollen, shimmering lips. He came only seconds after Nathan took him back into his mouth. And Jason was shocked when he came-to because, Nathan hovered over him, his elbows the only thing keeping him from falling onto Jason. Nathan had came, and apparently hard because, he was still out of it. Jason couldn't help himself, he had to kiss Nathan. Lazily he licked into Nathan's mouth, and Nathan kissed him back, half-way into it because, he was so far gone.

"Oh my god." Jason whispered. Nathan whimpered, slowly laying down on top of Jason. They both hissed when their crotches made contact, but they still kissed nevertheless. Nathan's fingers were scratching at Jason's scalp, and Jason was fisting Nathan's hair between his own fingers. Nathan was a mess of little whimpers and soft moans. "You're so cute." Jason mumbled trailing kisses down Nathan's jawline to his neck. Nathan was breathless, helpless, he'd forgotten what was so important. Then he remembered his mom downstairs, and his dad on the way home. He kissed Jason's lips one last time before pulling away. Jason sat up after him seeming to remember where they were. His face flushed and he patted down his hair.

"I can...clean you up if you want." Nathan said, voice small. Half of the reason was because he'd blown Jason, and the other half being, that Jason was half naked on the old couch in his bedroom _and_  he had just _blown_ him. "I'm alright, but you'd better clean _yourself_  up." Jason said nodding to the wet spot on Nathan's crotch. "Oh, right..." There was a stretch of near-awkward silence between them before Nathan moved to kiss Jason's lips. "I'll see you Monday." he said after he broke away. They locked eyes for a moment and Jason nodded before Nathan left him.

Jason didn't know how he'd face Nathan's mother downstairs.

Nathan wasn't sure how he'd face his boyfriend on Monday.


End file.
